Wait, what?
by captureit
Summary: AU. What if Rachel got to tutor the head cheerleader and instead of only the academic credits she'll be having, she'll be getting some more? Things that she didn't expect. Faberry/Brittana/Pezberry friendship/Puckleberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So this is my first story, ever. I'm like the lazy fanfic member that only reads and stuff before but now I finally ****mustered up the courage and write my own story. So, I hope you like it, and review please :) Constructive Criticism ****if you must :)**

* * *

><p>Ah, Senior year. This year will be it! I've been studying the whole summer to get to MIT and I know I'll get in but it's better to be safe than sorry. Being a geek is not that easy, slushies here in there, nasty insults thrown at you, it's <em>fucking <em>insane. Even though I'm a geek, nerd or weirdo, whatever they may call me at least I now I'll get out of this _god forsaken _town and will not be a Lima Loser unlike those jocks or cheerleaders that have been insulting me since freshman year. I'm Rachel _fuckin _Berry, a year to go and I'm outta here.

As I walked down to the corridor to my locker, everyone's gaze are upon me with their smirks and some are already laughing. I looked down on my clothes, what's wrong with snickers, jeans and hoodie? What's new, really? It's the same get up I always wore since my first year in this school. As I looked up, I knew the answer.

I saw myself surrounded with those dumb jocks with slushies in their hand. Suprise surprise!

"What's up geek-athon" said one of the jocks.

_Geez they're dumber than I thought. Can't even think of a better insult. _I thought to myself.

"Cats got your tongue, Berry? Where's that loud mouth of yours?" another jock said.

_They. are. insane. First, they're complaining because I talk a lot and now when I'm not talking, they're still complaining? God, people really need to __use their heads._

"Hey Berry I'm asking you!" said the jock with a shove in my shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want Hudson!" I said with anger rising through me.

"Oh there she is! So how's summer? Oh wait, I don't want to know." He said and threw a slushy on me.

Everyone else followed him in throwing a slushy on me. I just closed my eyes as I hear them laughing at me.

_0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, 987, 1597... _I always think of the Fibonacci Sequence whenever I'm angry. Numbers calm me down.

I finally opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of the corridor soaked in different flavors of slushy. _God what a first day. _I walked through to my locker, grabbed my emergency kit and went to the girls bathroom down the hall, changed my clothes and got ready for my first class.

My phone vibrated signalling that I received a text message, I opened it up and saw it was from Puck

**Puck: Hey Rach! I found out u were slushied by dumbass Hudson. Dn't wry, I got him alrdy. Beat d hell outta him if I must say.**

**To Puck: Hey Puck. Thanks for that. He's really getting to my nerve. Are you okay? Didn't hurt yourself, did you?**

**Puck: Awe man! Dnt ask me dat. Of crse Im ok, hve u seen my guns? Nobody can beat the Puckasaurus!**

**To Puck: AlrighI can beat that ass anytime I want to, Puck. And please don't refer yourself as "Puckasaurus" you're already 18!**

**Thanks again though.**

**Puck: Ur an exemption! And puckasaurus is badass. C u later Jew babe! Hang on ur haus at 5?**

**To Puck: Yeah sure. Go to class Puck!**

**Puck: But! Fine bye rach!**

I'm really lucky to have a best friend like Puck. We got along in an instant since that summer when our parents introduced us to each other. _It's a __Jew thing. _We basically grew up with each other, he's like my brother. He's an _ass _sometimes but if you get to know him better, you'll see he's such a softie on the inside, especially to me.

When I got to my first class, the only available seat left is next to Jewfro, some jock and Quinn Fabray.

_If I sit next to Jewfro, he'll surely hit on me and try to grope me and stuff, that's definitely out of the list. Next is the jock that is one of dumbass __Hudson's dogs. That's out of the list for sure. Now I'm stuck with Quinn Fabray. I know she's at the top of the social ladder since she's the __head cheerleader, but Puck's a mutual friend and we were intoduced by him. We never talked to each other though. But whatever, it's better __than Jewfro and some jock._

As I walked through to the seat next to her, I found her staring at me with a shocked look on her face. I scrunched up my brows as curiousity hits me about her reaction.

I sat through the whole class listening and talking notes. I've always been the eager one learning everything I need to know. Education is very important. As I took a glance on my seatmate, she looked really bored and about to fall asleep and I looked on her notebook and found a blank paper.

_Geez. A typical cheerleader. Only hanging on to the social ladder. How can she find a good college if she's just gonna mope around in class? _I thought.

"Alright class, next meeting be ready for a Diagnostic Exam. Let's see what you can remember from your last years of maths" our teacher said and all of us groaned.

_What the hell. A diagnostic exam. That's a first. Well, gotta ace that exam. _I left the room in a fast motion. I can't wait for this day to be over.

"Hey Jew babe!" I heard Puck said catching up to me.

"Hey Noah. How's the First day of school?" I said.

"T'was boring as usual. So, tonight I'm so gonna beat your ass on our laser tag game"

"There's no way in hell that you can beat me, Noah. I can shoot you with my eyes closed"

"Hah! We'll see about that my Jewish American Princess"

"Stop calling me that! I don't like it"

"Oh you love it. But can I bring some people to our game?"

"Yeah, bring whoever you want as long as it isn't those dumb jocks you're playing football with"

"Yeah yeah. You're gonna love it if only you knew who'll I bring"

"Who is it then, Noah?"

"You'll find out soon enough. See you later Jew babe! Can't wait for the game"

"Yeah me too, Noah. but you might wanna get ready for some ass-beating tonight"

"In your dreams, Rach"

"Bye Noah!"

_Phew. This day's gonna be sooooooo long. I just can't wait for tonight._

As the last bell rang, I practically jumped in excitement for tonight's game. But as I recall my conversation with Noah, I'm kinda curious who's he gonna bring. Whatever, just gonna set my mind straight into the game tonight. _Hah, I'm so gonna beat Noah's ass_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach! Ready for some great game?" Puck said as he walked through my front door.<p>

_Apparently, my dads gave him a key cause he's always here in our house, he practically lives here. If it wasn't for his mom, he wouldn't come __back home to their house._

"Yeah yeah, Puckerman. Bring it on!" I said with confidence.

"Whatever, Berry. I'm so gonna win this. I also brought two people."

"Who is it?" I asked him

"It's me" said Quinn.

"And me" said Santana.

_I never expected that the top cheerleaders of our school are talking to me. What a day._

"O-ohh, h-hey. So, you're just gonna watch?" I asked them.

"Yep, if it's alright with you?" asked Quinn

"Yeah sure. No problem. If you'll excuse us for a second" I said to them.

I went down to our basement to get our gears,

"Noah! Hurry your ass, and let's set the gears!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" he said.

"So, may I ask, why did you bring them?" I asked him.

"Nothing, they said they wanna hang out, but I told them that I have a laser tag game to attend to"

"So they just wanna come with you instead?"

"Yep, is there something wrong cause I can-"

"No. So, you're gonna impress them? I can tag along you know. Make you look good" I said fist-bumping his shoulder

"Oh no, no. We're just close you know? I'm not always looking for sex." he said with a pout.

"Oh you big softie! I was just kidding" I said.

"Ngaaaaw! This pout will be the end of you." he said pointing at his face

"Whatever!" I said as I ran upstairs from the basement.

"So, losers gonna do 30 sit-ups, 50 push-ups and will order 2 boxes of pizzas" Puck said.

"Yeah come on!" I said.

As much to my dismay, I lost. **Big time.**

"Hah! Rach you lost! 30 sit-ups, 50 push ups and 2 boxes of pizza! Oh yeahhh!" Puck said.

"Yeah yeah" I said taking off my top wearing only my sports bra.

I gazed upon the two cheerleaders watching us and couldn't ignore their wide eyes staring me up and down. I smirked. _Yep, I knew going to the __gym will pay of some day. This 6-pack abs will be hard to ignore._

I cleared my throat in front of them, making them both blush. _God, they're so cute._

"So 30 sit-ups?" I asked them

They just nodded and starteed the 30 sit-ups I can see they're still watching me with wide eyes.

"50 push-ups" I said.

I was trying to impress them. So while doing my 50 push-ups, I'm alternating my left and right hand from doing a one hand push-up. _Oh yeah, this __will get them drooling._ And I was right, when I finished off my push-ups, I can see them frozen and their mouths wide open.

"So, uhmm, pizza?" I asked them and Puck as well

"Yeah, come on Rach!" Puck said

We were walking through the door as I noticed that Quinn and Santana are still sitting in our backyard.

"Hey guys! You coming?" I yelled.

They practically jumped and hurried their way inside our house.

"Way hot, Berry. Way hot" Santana said and she kissed me on the cheeks

I blushed with the statement, especially with the kiss. I never got this close with a girl before. As I looked on to Quinn, she's just blushing, looking down as she made her way to the living room.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked them.

"I wanna do you" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

Puck chuckled and finally said

"Let's watch some movies"

"Uh yeah sure I'm just- gonna- I'm gonna order the pizzas now" I stammered

I heard Santana and Puck laughed quietly as Quinn remained silent.

As the pizzas got ordered and the movies set up, the night went through fast and it was time they'd go home.

"See you tomorrow, Noah?" I asked Puck

"Yeah Jew babe, see you tomorrow. Good night" he said as he hugged me tight. _Told ya he's a softie._

"Uhmm so see you." I said to the two cheerleaders

"Yeah" Quinn quietly said

"Oh I'll definitely see some more of you, Berry" Santana said as she grabbed me and gave peck on my lips.

"Oh..." was the only thing I said.

I can see Puck chuckle and Quinn with an unexplainable look on her face.

"Uh, bye" I blurted as they went through to Puck's truck.

_Santana is... flirting with me? Oh my God! She is flirting with me! What will I do? I-ah. Will I take it seriously? Cause I'd be damned, she's hot, __I mean, really hot. Will I hit on her too? God, what a day this is. Oh my God. It literally makes my head hurt. Ugh. I need some sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So there you go guys! The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review awayyyyy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the review guys! I reread my first chapter, and I found a lot of mistakes. Damn it. Hahaha. But thanks ****again for giving this fanfic a chance. So here's the second chap. A longer one. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I groaned as my alarm started to go off. I really need some more sleep. <em>Damn yesterday. If it wasn't that confusing I'd be <em>_a happy girl hopping through to my shower already. Darn you Santana and your hotness!_ Ugh. I hope this day will be better.

I hopped into the shower, got ready for my day, ate my breakfast, said some _good bye, have a great day _to my dads and went to school. Before I got out of my car, I sighed and relaxed for a minute. _I really hope this day will be better than __yesterday._ After I was done calming myself down, I got out of the car and proceeded to the halls of McKinley High. As I was walking, I'm having the same looks I got yesterday from my schoolmates. _Geez. Another day, another slushy._ I closed my eyes and readied myself for the splashes of slushy but it never came.

I heard someone say "Uhmmm. What are you doing?" _God, it was Santana!_

I opened my eyes and found the brunette staring at me with a confused look on her face. _Phew. And here I thought I was __being slushied by those dumb jocks. _With a snap, I found myself covered in grape slushy. _Hm, at least it's my __favorite flavor. _I shrugged. But when I opened my eyes I found Santana beating the hell outta Finn.

"Hijo de puta! You will not slushy or even touch Rachel from now on or I will cut your balls off and I will assure you, you won't have those fucking dumb babies you plan on having!" Santana screamed. _Wow. That's hot._

"I-I uhm"

"Do you understand?" Santana scowled at him,

He just nodded and ran off. I saw Santana walking to me with a worried face. "Hey, are you okay Rach?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get my emergency kit" I said.

"Sure, I'm coming with you. I'll clean you up" she said.

I just nodded as I went through to my locker and got my emergency kit. I walked down the hall and got through to the girls bathroom. I went to the sink to wash these sticky liquid out of my face."Here, let me help you" Santana said. She laid my head on the sink and began to wash my hair. _God, her hands are so gentle. I might fall asleep._

"Mmmmm. That feels good" I moaned.

"Wow, Berry. We're not having sex yet. Stop those sex moans" Santana said with a chuckle

"W-w-what? I'm sorry - I just - it just feels great" I stuttered.

She laughed and said "I was just kidding Berry. Flashing me a big grin." _This is the first time I got to see a real smile from __Santana. She's so beautiful when she smiles._

She finished washing my hair and told me "Alright, go change your clothes." I nodded

"I uhmmm. I think I forgot tobring an extra clothes today since I used my emergency one yesterday. I guess I'll be wearing this the whole day" I groaned.

"Oh, no worries. I got some, I'll let you borrow mine." Santana said handing me a shirt that says _McKinley High Cheerios _and at the back saying _Santana Lopez_

"T-thanks" I said as I got off my ruined shirt. And as I gazed upon her, I saw her staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked.

I got on to her shirt, it smells like her. Smells like vanilla. I smiled. I like this smell.

"So ah, you good?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thank you for today. That's the first time someone fought for me, besides Noah though" I said while blushing.

"De nada" she said with a cheeky smile. And I smiled at her as well.

"So, let's get to class?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure" she answered.

We came out of the girls bathroom and proceeded to our next class as I asked her "What's your first class?"

"Economics" she said with a groan

"Really? Me too. Come on let's get to class" I told her

She flashed me a big smile a kissed me on the cheeks. I can feel the burning as my blood shot through to my face. We

got to our next class on time. We sat unto the back next to each other as we wait for the teacher. I smiled. _At least this __day will be great. I started it off good, well, except for the slushy._

Santana and I talked and talked and talked during our class. She's has a lot to tell but also a good listener as well. We talked about each other's lives. About our family, favorite things, dreams, ang goals in life. I must say, I was surprised how you can easily talked to Santana. She's quite the charmer as well. She keeps on smiling me the whole time we're talking and I can always see her _cute _dimples. It's very hard to resist myself into pinching her cheeks.

When we got to the topic of our dream school, she said she's planning to go to Harvard. I was surprised. _Cause you know, __a typical cheerleader will just settle on to being a trophy wife and stay here in Lima fuckin Ohio, _but no, she's not one those.

She has a dream, a big dream I must say.

"I want to be a lawyer." she told me shyly.

"I know you can do it. You have the guts and attitude" I told her.

"Thanks, Berry. At least when I get to Harvard and you to MIT, we'll get to be roommates" she said with a wink.

I chuckled and said "Yeah." with a grin

She smiled at me, _like an honest smile, _and said "You know what, Rach, you're not bad at all" she said with a smile.

"You too, Lopez" I told her as I bumped her shoulder softly. _I think this will be the start of a great friendship._

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Finally, last class! <em>I walked through the halls go to my locker when I heard someone calling me.

"Rach! Hey Jew babe, wait up!" I heard Puck say

"Hello Noah" I said to him. I noticed he's with someone, _Santana. _"Hey San!" I said with a cheeky grin.

Santana chuckled and said "Always the enthusiastic one, Berry"

"Well yeah. Y'know it's the last class for today. I can't wait to go home." I said.

"I know right. Hey, uhm, can I borrow your phone?" she asked me

"Uhh yeah sure." I said as I scrunched up my brows shoot her a questioning look. She just shrugged.

"Hey Jew babe. See you later at 5?" Puck asked me.

"Yep, but I gotta finish my homeworks first, okay?" I told him.

"Ugh fine. You're such a nerd" He said.

"Hey! I'm just doing the responsible thing. As a teenager, a senior to be exact, we have to do our things responsibly and one of those things is to do our homeworks. How can I manage to go to MIT if I won't do my homework. I really need to have some more academic credits" I said with a sigh

"Oh, come on Berry, you're rambling. And you know what, you don't need those academic credits, you can kick ass in MIT without them. You're a smarty pants" he said with a smile.

I chuckled "Thank you, Noah. If I must say, you can kick ass as well" I said.

"Hey Berry, here's your phone!" Santana said handing me my phone.

"Oh okay, what did you do?" I asked her

"Nothing. I just punched in my number and called it so I can know yours" she said

"Ah, I see, let's get to class. See you later Noah" I said to Puck

"Later Jew babe" he said.

"Bye Santana" I said to Santana

"Bye Berry" she said with a kiss on the cheeks.

As I got to my last class, which is _Photography. _I don't know why I took it. It's just interesting. Expressing your emotions through the lens of the camera. Creating more meaning unto a picture.

I scanned the room and found Quinn Fabray sitting in the last row. I sat next to her and said "Hey Quinn, how's your day?"

"T'was okay, how bout yours?" she asked me with a smile.

"Eventful" I said.

"Good or bad?" she asked

"Good" I said with a smile

"Alright class. Here's the DSLRs. You'll be signing the papers stating that you'll be responsible for any damage" our teacher said. So we fell in line, grabbed a camera, signed the papers and went back to the seat.

"So our first activity will be by pair. So partner up!" Mrs. Davis said

"So Rachel, will you be my partner?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah sure Quinn. I would love to be your partner." I told her.

She just smiled to me and turned her attention to our teacher.

"So you'll be taking a photo of your partner. A photo with emotions. Any theme will do as long as it will be creative. Got it?" Mrs. Davis asked.

There were a lot of _yeah _and _yes._

"So can I have your number?" Quinn asked me bluntly

"Uhmm yeah s-sure. G-gimme your phone" I stuttered

She chuckled and handed me her phone. I punched in my number and saved it as _Rach_

"So I'll know my partner's number" she said with a wink.

I chuckled and said "Yeah. Call me _babe"_ I joked

She laughed lightly and said "Sure babe, I'll call you tonight" with a husky voice near my ear

I coughed and blushed wildly. She just chuckled at me. _Geez. These girls are confusing._

* * *

><p>"Raaaaaacheeeeeeeel!" Puck said as he walked through to our front door.<p>

"Nooooaaahhhhhhhhh!" I said as I walked down our stairs.

"Hey Jew babe" Puck greeted me.

"Hey Noah" I said

"I brought something for you." he said

"What?" I asked him

"It's me" Santana said with a wink while walking through our front door.

"Oh, hey San" I said bumping her shoulders as I saw anothe figure and knew instantly it was Quinn.

"Hey partner!" I told Quinn with a cheeky grin

She chuckled and said "Hey Rach"

Before I got to reply, Santana grabbed my shirt a kissed my on the cheek. I blushed wildly.

"So Noah, some Counter Strike?" I aked Puck

"Yeah sure Jew babe. Got some food?" he asked while going through our fridge.

"Yeah grab anything you want" I said and I wandered along our living room and saw Quinn fidgeting on her DSLR camera that we got from our Photography class.

"Oh hey, you brought it." I said as I walked to her

"Yeah, it got me interested." she said and smiled to me.

"You wanna do our activity today? I'll just tell Noah we'll get our CSgame next time" I asked her

"Nah, it's okay. Do your own thing." she told me. I nodded

"Hey Noah! Let's get our game on!" I yelled

"Oh yeah! Losers gonna get..." he said thinking

"Get what?" I asked him

"Uhmm. Get a.. Get a tattoo! Get a tattoo of the names of ladies here! Heads on Santana, tails on Quinn. The girls will decide where will the tattoo be"

"What! Noah, I will not get a tattoo!" I told him

"Are you saying that you're gonna lose? And you're already 18! It's legal" he said.

"No way. Game on! Flip the coin!" I told him

He flipped it and it was heads. "Hah! Santana's name alright" I told him

I flipped it and it was tails. "Alright mine's Quinn's" I said

"Oh yeah! Let's get this done!" he said.

* * *

><p>For the second time around. I lost. <strong>Big time. <strong>_What the fuck is happening to me? Damn it!_

"So, uhh, Quinn, where do you want the tattoo to be placed?" I asked Quinn.

"Hmmm. On the collar bone" she said

"Alright. Come on let's go to the tat shop and get this thing done" I told them

When we got there, it was so fast and just went in a blur. I got my tattoo of Quinn in an elegant font on my left collar bone, after that we got home and Noah and I played some more video games. Quinn's still snapping some random things, sometimes us, but mostly the things around our living room. Santana on the other hand is sitting on my lap while my arms are around her waist holding the controller. _This is kinda sweet._

The time came and it's time for them to go home. _Crap! I forgot to get Quinn's picture! Darn. Whatever. There's always a __next time._

* * *

><p>I took a shower and got ready for bed. I checked my phone and saw there were 4 messages. One from Noah, Quinn, Santana and my seatmate in English, Ned.<p>

**Puck: Gd nyt my Jewish American Princess. I hpe u like ur new tat. Haha. -P**

**Santana: Good night Rach, sleep well :) xoxo S**

**Quinn: Hey Rachel, I already got a picture of you for our photog. class. Sneaky, aye? Good night! -Q**

**Ned: Rachel, don't forget your part on our report good night.**

**To Puck: It's all your fault Puck. We're not even together and yet I have a tattoo of her name. Gosh. Good night - R**

**To Santana: Good night Santana. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite ;) xoxo R**

**To Quinn: No way! That's unfair. I still don't have any photo of you. :( Good night - R**

**To Ned: Yeah, it's done good night.**

As I settled myself in my bed, my phone vibrated saying I got 2 messages.

**Santana: You're such a dork, Berry. But I like it ;) xoxo S**

**Quinn: Hah. I'm just that good. See you tomorrow Rachie ;) -Q**

I smiled. Wow. _This day's been great. I hope tomorrow and the next coming days will be as well._

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter! Hope you like it. I'm just gonna establish the Pezberry friendship and all but there will be the Faberry soon enough. And... Brittana as well! :) Happy holidays everyone! Review review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School's such a bitch. Workload's killing me. :( So here's the ****3rd chapter. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, here in this fic, the Unholy Trinity isn't in New Directions... yet :) ****And I might as well tell you that I am sorry with all the Pezberry stuff. I'm just gonna plant some seeds ****for my story. There will be a lot more going on so stay tuned okay? I have great plans for all of you! There ****will be Faberry soon, I tell you,so please be patient :) And Brittana too! :D **

**And yep, Rachel's quite the tomboy with Puck. Hahaha**

* * *

><p>It's only been the third week of school and it's already a bitch. I've been working my ass off in every subject I had. I guess senior years are always like this. Anyway, the slushies died down. I haven't got any slushy since the "Finnoccent" incident. I think it's because of Santana. I mean, who isn't afraid of that girl? Even I would be unable to speak when the Latina girl is furious.<p>

Today's friday, _finally!_ My first class is maths. And also the "Diagnostic Exam" results, whatever my teacher calls it, will be out today. I hope I did well, I need that academic credits badly.

"Good morning class!"

A lot of murmurs of unenthusiastic "Morning" can be heard. "So class, today you will be receiving your scores on your Diagnostic Exam"

_Oh my God. I know I'm great at maths but suddenly I felt nervous about this. What if I got an average score? Does that mean __I'm only average at my previous maths also? What if MIT found out that I only got an average score on this? Will they still get __me? Oh my goooooooddddddd._

"Alright! I would like to announce the highest score from your whole batch, with a perfect score... Miss Rachel Berry!"

_What the hell, a perfect score? That kid is a - wait, did she just said my name? Rachel Berry? Miss Rachel Berry? I got __a perfect score? No way! Does that mea- _My thoughts we're interrupted by someone snapping their finger infront of my face

"W-What?" I turned to the person catching my attention and found out it was Quinn.

"You got a perfect score in the exam. You might wanna get your results" She said pointing out our teacher waiting for me to claim my result.

So I did what she said, and got a few round of applause. When I got back to my seat next to Quinn, she gave me a huge hug and whispered "You did great!", I gladly returned the hug and said a "thank you". Not without blushing though.

When the class finished, I gathered up my things ready for the next class when I heard our teacher call mine and Quinn's name.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked

"You" she pointed at me "are gonna tutor her" she pointed at Quinn.

"What? Why?" I asked

"Well Ms. Berry, since you are our best in maths may you can give Ms. Fabray a helping hand since she flunked the Diagnostic Exam." Our teacher told me

"What? I did? So that's why you didn't give me my results" Quinn said.

"Yes, and Ms. Berry, you will tutor Ms. Fabray and I expect her to do well in our class when you start tutoring her, okay?" She said.

"Yes ma'am. So, uhm, will I get extra credits?" I asked hopefully

"Yes Ms. Berry you will" she said.

"Oh okay, sure" I said.

"Great! Now that's settled, you can now arrange your meetings. You may go now" she said.

Quinn and I walked out the room when she said "So, you're gonna tutor me, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah. I guess. So, uhm, just text me the details?" I asked her.

"Of course. Bye" she said still with the smirk in her mouth.

"Well that was weird." I muttered and proceeded to my next class.

* * *

><p>I'm walking down the hall to my locker so I can get my book for my English class when I heard a loud "Hey tranny!"<p>

I ignored it. I guess the bullying didn't died down. I sighed. I kept on walking to my locker when I felt someone shove me into the lockers.

"I'm talking to you geek!" it's fucking Hudson.

"_Hoy! Tarantado ka!" _I heard someone yell at Finn.

"Wha-" said Finn but before he can finish his dumb question, he already got cut of by someone punching his ugly face making him stumble upon the floor

"Dude! You don't shove a girl! You're a guy!" I heard and I snapped my head to the source of the voice.

_It's Ned. From my English class? What's he doing?_

"Hey back off!" Finn said as he tried to to stand up and punch Ned but to no avail because Ned beat him to it.

I saw Ned kick him in his sides and threw a few punches. "N-Ned. Please stop it" I said with a shaky voice and reached up to him. When Ned turned his head to me, I can see his angry eyes soften. He gave me a little nod.

_"Sa susunod, papatayin na kita. _You touch Rachel, you're dead" He said to Finn and gave him another kick before leaving the ogre in the floor.

"Come on Rach. Let's get to class." Ned told me and I can only nod.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you. I for one don't think violence will be the answer to that but he has a lot of nerves shoving you into the lockers. I mean, he's a guy, he shouldn't do that. He's such a dick. But he deserved it. I think my punches and kick aren't still enough though." He ranted

I smiled knowing he cares about me even though we only known each other for just a few weeks.

"Thank you for that Ned. Only a few people would do that for me, and to think that were not that even close." I told him

"Nah, it's fine. I hate guys like that. I mean, we're men, we're suppose to protect you girls, not hurt you." He told me. I looked into his eyes and can see the sadness in it. Like there's a story behind it.

"That's sweet, Neddie" I teased him to lighten up the mood.

"Hey now, I saved your ass down there and you tease me in return? That hurts." He pouted feigning hurt.

"Aww I'm just kidding Ned. Though that scary look you made was... scary. And may I ask? What did you say to him? I may not have heard it before. I know it isn't English and Spanish cause I know these languages fluently." I told him

He chuckled. "I'm full straight Filipino so, that's our native language" He told me with a smile.

"Oh really? You're a Filo?" I looked at him head to toe. He's tall, has a pale complexion, messy brown hair, small eyes.

"You don't look like one" I told him.

He chuckled and said "Yeah, I get that a lot" he ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Come on now, here's our class" he said pointing at our room.

"Yeah let's" I said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jew babe!" I heard Noah enter our front door while I'm just lounging in our living room watching telly.<p>

"Hey Noah" I said.

"So, I heard what happened about Finn. Served him right!" He said with a chuckle as he sat right next to me in our sofa.

"Yeah. Ned beat him up quite well" I said with a smile

"About that guy, who is he?" He asked me

"He's my classmate in English. He's great!" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah whatever" he said and you can hear the hint of jealousy.

"Aww don't be like that Noah, you'll always be my Jewbro!" I told him running my hand through his mohawk

"I'm not jealous." He grumbled

I smirked. "I never said you were." I told him

"Whatever" he said.

I chuckled, "Oh come on now don't be like that! Wanna hit the board?" I asked him

His eyes brightened and said "Yeah come on!" with an excited voice. "But I don't have mine though." he said with a pout

"You can borrow my extra" I told.

"Oh yeahhh! Let's go!" he said going through our basement getting my two skateboards.

When we got out of our house, he handed me my favorite one. He knows if when he use that I'm gonna kill him. As we roamed around our neighborhood, we did tricks as much a possible wooing some of the girls walking down the street. We spent almost 3 hours in the skate park just doing tricks and stuff.

* * *

><p>When we're going home, we chose to go the long way. We spotted two cherrios hanging around in the front yard.<p>

"Hey Rach!" I heard Santana

"Oh hey!" I said as I skate to her.

"Come here you." she said as she grabbed my shirt and kissed me, it caught me off guard, and it was not a peck. It was

a _loooooooong _kiss. Well for me it is. It might just be 4 seconds tops.

"O-oh" That's all I can say.

She chuckled and said "I heard what Hudson did to you" she told me with sad eyes and hugged me tight

"It was alright" I told her.

"No it's not. But it's already taken care of" she told me with a smirk

"What did you do?" I asked her

"Oh, nothing." she told me looking to Noah and smile then back to me.

"Fine." I told her. I glanced at Quinn and said "Hey Quinn"

"H-hey." she said with hesitancy and having a hard time looking at me. _Weird._

"So wanna hang out?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure" I told her

We sat in the Latina's front porch just talking about random stuff when I can feel Santana poking me.

"Heyyyy! Stop poking me" I tolde her with a chuckle.

"Uhmmmmm nope!" She said and started tickling me.

I laughed so hard that I'm crying. "P-please stop. I- I- I can't" I laughed some more.

"Alright alright" She said and stopped.

I wiped my tears and looked at Santana

"What?" she asked me with full innocence

I only smiled and attacked her with tickles. She laughed so hard that it's so amusing. She's really beautiful when she laughs

"S-S-Stoppp" she said standing up running away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I caught up with her and grabbed her small waist and spun her around. She laughs wholeheartedly.

I brought her down and looked right into her eyes. She's still giggling and it amazes me how beautiful she can be. Her giggles died down and now she's looking straight back at me. She ran her hand through my hair, traced my face from my forehead, to my eyebrows, nose, lips then planted her hand to my cheeks. It was _soooooo_ intimate that I'm starting to get nervous. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss through to my lips. I can't help myself, I kissed her back. I felt her arms go through my shoulders to my back and locked them there as if she's trying to kiss me more forcefully. Our lips parted when we need air.

It was the sweetes kiss and I'm starting to feel more for this girl.

"Hi" I breathed out.

She giggled. "Hi" she said and pecked my lips.

"Sooo..." I said

"So..." she said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked her

Her smile was so wide and her eyes started to sparkle more. She has the brightest grin when she said "Yes! I would love to!"

she said as she hugged me.

I chuckled. "So, are you free on Sunday night?" I asked her. _I need to plan this date tonight and on Saturday! This has to be __awesome! She should never forget it!_

"Hmmmmm" She said as she taps her finger in her chin as if she's thinking

I pouted. She chuckled "Yes I am."

I chuckled "Okay. See you around, 7?" I asked her.

"Okay" she said with a grin and hugged

"Alright, we better get going" I told her. _I need to start planning!_

She pouted but nod. "Okay"

"Noah! Get your ass over here, we're going home!" I shouted at Noah

"Alright alright" he walked to us with the matching grins I and Santana have.

"So, uhm, bye" I told Santana with hesitancy

She giggled and kissed my nose then pecked my lips "Bye" she said

I blushed. "Bye Quinn!" I told Quinn.

"Bye" she said with a low tone, still not looking at me.

"Bye guys!" I hear Noah tell the two cheerios

"Bye" the two girls said.

When we're on the street, I heard a squeal, I looked back at Santana hugging Quinn with giddiness. Quinn just flashed a sad smile. _What's up with her? _I shrugged _I gotta plan the greatest date ever! I already have the money. Good thing I started saving up my money since I was __12 and with those money my dads will surely give, I know I'll be giving Santana a great date. All I need is a plan!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo. Whatcha think? Some comments? **

**"**_**Hoy! Tarantado ka!" - Hey! You bastard!**_

_**"Sa susunod, papatayin na kita" - Next time, I'll kill you**_

**I just can't not put a Filo character. Hahaha. Hope you guys don't mind. Ned may play a big part in this fic.**

**If you have any suggestions, just message me, okay guys? Thanks for reading! Review review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys! So sorry for the long wait. School's pretty much a bitch and took all of my time. Darn. So,**  
><strong>I hope you like this. It consists of the Pezberry date. It's not that long cause I know you guys prefer Faberry than Pezberry so I cut of some scenes in the date. Hang on Faberry shippers, next chapter is all about Faberry, and maybe some... angst?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Noah!" I screamed from my room.<p>

"What?" screamed Noah from our living room. Apparently, instead of him giving me some tips about what to wear for my date, he decided to just play some COD.

"You better get up here and help me find a goddamn tip about what to wear or I swear to God that tomorrow you won't have your mohawk anymore!" I threatened.

I heard loud footsteps coming from our stairs and so low murmurs.

"What ya say?" I asked Noah with a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing." He huffed and sat on my bed. He hadn't even noticed I'm topless in front of him. That must've been a good game.

"So help me!" I yelled

"Fine fine f-" he cut off his words as he realized I'm just wearing a bra and jeans.

"Looking good my hot Jew" he said with a wink.

"Shut up and find me something to wear." I ordered. He started to invade my closet, clothes flying everywhere.

"Here" he told me giving me a black tank top and a grey button up shirt.

"This is too butch don't you think?" I asked him.

"Well, you kinda are the guy in the relationship" He said with a shrug.

"Noah!" I said as I slapped his arms.

"Sorry! But it's kinda the truth" He said.

"I hate you right now" I said while putting on the tanks top.

Noah nodded his head in approval. He rolled up my sleeves and taken off some buttons to show some _cleavage _as he said.

"Alright! Now go get your girl! I'll be here when you get home" Noah said pushing me out of our front door.

"Yeah yeah. You just want to get back to the game." I said.

"I know right?" He said slamming our front door.

* * *

><p><em>Shit!<em> I can't even ring the freaking door bell! What the fuck is happening to me? What if she changes her mind? What if she realizes that I'm a loser and she'll ditch me out? _Oh my god! _I can't do this. I can't. She's too good for me. She's awesome, badass, hot _as hell_, a Cheerio, smart, confident, beautiful, charming, and she has this cute little dimples on her cheek when sh-

I cut of my thinking as I realized someone already opened the door.

"Are you gonna stay there all night and not take my daughter on your date?" Santana's father said to me, eyeing me like a hawk.

"U-uhm. I-ah. Uhm. G-good e-e-evening s-sir." I stuttered.

"Good evening" he said with a monotone voice

"I-ah. I would like to take y-your daughter on a-a date, sir. If t-that's okay with you?" I asked. Silently praying for all the gods and angels to save from this hell

"I really wouldn't like you date Santana" he said

"Oh uh-uhm-" I was cut of by a squirm.

"Daddy! Don't scare her!" a voice so angelic said and appeared beside her father.

"Hey Rae!" Santana greeted with that cute smile plastered on her face.

"Hey S-s-san" I told her, though with an awkward wave.

"Dad, you broke her!" Santana said to her father with a slap in his arm.

"Sorry!" He chuckled and looked over his daughter with an amused expression. He then turned to my way and said "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare the hell out of you. Just doing my duties as a father" with a shrug.

I cleared my throat and said "It's quite alright sir. I totally understand"

"Sooooooo…" Santana said.

"Uhm, ah, let's go?" I asked her, but not giving her the flowers I picked up before going to her house.

"Aww, it's lovely, thank you Rae." She told me and kissed me on the cheek before going inside to place the flowers on a vase. While at it, Santana's father turned to me and said "If your hurt her, you're dead. Take good care of her. Bring her home by midnight."

"Y-y-yes sir" I stuttered again.

"Let's go! Bye daddy!" Santana said kissing his cheeks then dragging me out of their front lawn.

"Bye hun. Takte care." He said and closed the door.

I turned to Santana and realized that she's so stunning tonight. She's wearing a simple white Sunday dress and flats. "You're beautiful" I told her with a blush

"Thank you" she said looking down, also blushing from the compliment.

* * *

><p>"So, where we going?" Santana asked me for the millionth time, but I can't seem to get irritated.<p>

"We're almost there, I promise" I told her, I slowed down my car in order to kiss her cheeks. _Better to be safe than sorry_.

"Alright." She said with a smile. After that, she hadn't asked me a single question. The kissed must've worked.

"We're here. But! Closed your eyes first." I told her and she did. I came out of the car and went to her side opened the door and grabbed her hand. "Trust me, okay?" I told her.

"Okay" she whispered. I can tell she's quite nervous about this. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, okay?" I assured her and all she can do is nod.

I lead her to the spot where the picnic is already set up and lit the candles.

"Alright, open your eyes" I told her and she opened her eyes and saw the marvelous over view of the city.

"Wow. I've never been to this place before. This is beautiful." She said with awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." I told her with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said with so much emotion in her eyes. "No one have ever done this to me before" she said.

"Well, you deserve it. Let's eat?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." Santana said with a soft smile.<p>

"Who said tonight's done?" I asked her

"There's more?" She said and you can see the excitement in her eyes.

I chuckled "Yes there's more." I told her. "Just put this on" I handed her a handkerchief and let her to my car.

"Just stay put, okay? No questions" I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay" she whispered.

The drive was silent. I can feel that Santana is nervous once again, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She seemed to relax on this action and I smiled. "We're almost there" I whispered and kissed the back of her hand. She sighed contentedly.

When we're on the venue, I came out of the car, opened her door, took her hand and lead her to the spot.

"I'm gonna take your blindfold off now, okay?" I asked her

"Okay" she said.

I took the blindfold off and saw the her beautiful eyes is flutter open. When she realized where we are her eyes went wide and it's full of awe. She can see the lights lit up and a huge hot air balloon in front of her. She's so beautiful when she smiles like that. Her eyes speaks a lot of emotions. Her hair down to her shoulders. Her smile with cute dimples in her cheeks. She's stunning.

"You're so beautiful, Santana" I breathed out. She turned to me and I saw that her eyes are wet. _She's crying! Oh my god! I did something wrong! Fuck!_

She chuckled, I knew she noticed my face contorted into panic. "Thank you so much for this, Rachel" she said and I didn't had the time to respond before she crashed her lips into mine. I moaned in contentment and she seem to take this advantage and brought her tongue into my mouth. Out tongues battling and teeth clashing into the needed kiss. We broke apart in needed of air.

"Wanna get inside?" I asked her. She just nodded. I can tell she's very excited for this.

We went inside the hot air ballon I rented and it slowly went up in the sky. "Wow." Is all she can say.

"Rachel, thank you." She said

"You're welcome. You deserve all of it. If not, all of the world." I told her.

She just kissed me. We stayed the whole ride like that. Her on my lap, her arms around my neck and kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"I had a wonderful time, Rachel. Thank you for all of this." She said as I walked her up to her front door.

"It's no biggie, San" I told her.

* * *

><p>"Good night, Rachel." She told me and kissed me on the lips we made out in a couple of minutes until the light in front of their house stared to flick on and off. She chuckled on her dad's antics. "Yeah dad! Coming!"<p>

"Good night, Santana" I told her with a soft smile and started to walk away towards my car until a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and Santana gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night" she said, entering their house.

This date went good, didn't it? _It did! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! _Score!

I jumped and fist pumped the air. I heard a chuckle behind me and saw Santana and her dad looking at me. I blushed, embarrass. I just kept my head down til I arrived in front of my car. Opened it, started it and began to drive home.

"So, how's the date?" Noah asked me.

"It was fan-fucking-tastic!" I told him and hugged him

"Yeahhhh! Great job my little hot jew!" He said with a laugh. "Details tomorrow?" he asked

"Yep!" I told him. _He can be such a girl sometimes._

"Night Rae." He said.

"Night Noah." I told him. And proceeded to my room. Changed into my jammies and brushed my teeth. Tonight, I have a smile plastered to my face when going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chap won't take long to be uploaded! Again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Next chapter: Faberry! And some Pezberry angst. And Brittana.**


End file.
